


Rain

by The_gay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: A little bit of Del/ russ, Fluff, M/M, Phase 2, a bit of angst, early phase 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay/pseuds/The_gay
Summary: 2russ fic based off of "caught in the rain" request. Just short and sweet.





	Rain

The gang was out at a bar, celebrating their latest show. Except Noodle, she was at home, hopefully getting some sleep. They all sat at a table together drinking, eating, talking about their success.

Or at least they were until Murdoc stood up and walked over to a women sitting at the bar alone.

"Here we go again." Russel said. "Think he's gonna get some?"

"No way. She's not gonna go for him, she's outta his league." 2D said, taking another sip of his drink.

"I don't know D'. Money, fame...You know I was gonna say a third one but I can't think of one." Russel said giggling.

"Still don't think she'd go for him." 2D said. "Money can't buy you everythin' Russ."

"Yeah but it can buy you a damn lot, that's for sure." Russel replied. He leaned toward 2D. "Wanna bet on it?"

"What do you have to offer that I don't already have?" He asked with smirk.

Russel punched his arm, "Ya saucy tonight, huh?" Russel shook his head. "If Murdoc gets ass, I'll clean ya room. Lord knows that place needs to be cleaned."

"I could already get someone to clean my room." 2D paused and thought about Russel having to clean the enormity of shit in his room "but it would be rather funny to watch you clean it, yeah?"

"but I'm not gonna do it, cause I'm winning the bet." He said confidently, finishing off his beer. "And what are you gonna do if I win?"

2D thought about it for a second. "I'll do something embarrassing...on stage. Next performance I'll where whatever you chose."

Russel raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

2D immediately regretted his decision. "...Anything"

Russel laughed and patted 2D on the back. "I'll make sure you look good" His moved from 2D's back, and 2D couldn't help but notice that his hand, rather than resting back in his lap, now rested on the back of 2D's chair.

"Yeah, but that's only if he gets lucky. Look Russ, she's totally uninterested." He said, gesturing to the lady. "She's on her phone! She's trying to make him leave."

"And yet Muds isn't leaving is he." Russel pointed at her and lead in close to 2D, trying to show him what he saw. "She's still smiling at him though. D' she's asking her friends what to do."

They watched as the lady looked up from her phone and leaned forward onto her hand. She was nodding along to whatever Murdoc was saying.

"Look Russel she's bored. She's leaning on her hand." 2D argued.

"She's smiling, she's biting her lip. It's a sensual pose. I don't care if she's just acting interested because he's rich, she's going in for the kill." Russel said.

"Russel, you don't know shit." 2D said waving him off. "Every girl I've been with never acts like that"

"Thats because you're not Murdoc!" Russel said. "Woman don't have to act interested in you or ask their friends for help. They are interested in you. You're the pretty boy. You're charming, and fun, and hot..." Russel's eyes become more and more distant as he continued.

"You say that like you aren't." 2D said jokingly.

"D'..." Russel said, a sudden change in tone.

"What?" 2D said.

"Come on. You don't have to...do that." He said.

"Do what?"

Russel sighed and put his face in his hands. He looked up. "You don't have to pretend I'm good looking or nothing. We all know that I'm not the one in the group that 'gets' girls. I'm the big fat drummer that sits in the back."

2D was genuinely surprised. He put his hand on Russel's shoulder. "Russel... I don't think of you like that."

"Oh yeah?" Russel said. "Then how do you think of me?"

2D paused. "You're the backbone of the band Russel. I mean you were the only one that knew what they were doin' when we were starting out. You know how to do shit, and you take care of Noodle, and I'm pretty sure Murdoc and I would've killed each other if you weren't here."

Russel smiled a bit. "Yeah, you would probably be dead."

2D took a second. He was deciding whether to say the next thing he wanted to or not. "You aren't ugly either. I know it's easy to think that, but you're not."

"Awe come on D', you don't have to do that." He tried to avoid eye contact. "I know I'm fat and bald and gross. Tellin' me different isn't gonna making it different."

"No, but you aren't. You're handsome and you're eyes do that glowing thing. You're very warm, yeah" he said getting more and more ramble-ly as he want on.

"D' how drunk are you?" Russel said, trying to bring the conversation back to a light atmosphere.

Before 2D could respond, Murdoc was at the table. He lead against in, very obviously drunk off his ass. The woman was wrapped around his arm,

"Hey guys, you can go back home without me, I'm going with...eeeeh what's you're name again?" He said turning to her.

"Melanie" she said very giggly.

"Well we're off. See you assbites later." Murdoc said, walking away with the woman still anchored to him.

Russel to 2D and smiled.

"Shit." 2D muttered.

"Ha ha, well I guess I'll be your designer for the next show, huh?" Russel said.

"Yeah yeah, alright." 2D said, waving him off. "Let's just go home, yeah?"

"Okay. I'll call a cab. Neither of us can drive." Russel said.

They both began to walk outside, and as they did they realized that it was pooring rain. They stayed under the overhang while they waited.

"Gotta love the rain." Russel said, putting his hand out into it.

"I guess" 2D said. "I mean it's rain, there's not much to love."

Soon the cab pulled up and they quickly got in, trying to avoid the rain. They told the cab driver the address and buckled in.

"So I was either thinking something simple like a shirt that says 'I have a small pee pee' or go all out and send ya out there in a diaper." Russel said.

"I'm never making a bet again." 2D said, shaking his head.

"Aw come on, it's not that bad." Russel said. "I'm sure the ladies will be all over you no matter what you wear. In fact if I sent you out in a diaper they'd probably call it a look. The small pee pee shirt would be a 'statement' I'm sure of it."

"That's doesn't mean I want to walk out there in a pee pee shirt." 2D said. "And I'm pretty sure girls wouldn't really faint over it"

"I'm telling ya, man" Russel said, laying his hand on 2D's shoulder. "You never believe me when I tell you, but you are catnip for girls."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said. "But don't tell me that the same wouldn't go for you. If you came on stage in a diaper the crowd would go wild, yeah?"

"No they wouldn't..." Russel said, falling back in his seat. He was silent for moment before continuing, "you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" He said confused.

"Trying to make me feel better about how I look." Russel said. "I know you're just trying to help, but I know, okay."

2D just sat there. He wanted to talk, to say something, but he fell like anything he would say would make things worse.

"So where are you gonna get a diaper for me to wear?" 2D said cautiously trying to start conversation again.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just borrow one from Murdoc." Russel said, making them both laugh. 2D noticed that Russel now had a small smile on his face. It made him happy, even if he still worried about Russel.

Russel began looking through his pockets, trying to find his wallet. When he found it he opened it only to realize that he didn't have money.

"Shit." Russel leaned to 2D. "Do you have any cash on you?"

A"No. Murdoc was paying for all the drinks tonight, I didn't think we needed any." 2D said.

Russel tried to whisper, "D I don't think we have any cash"

With that the cab came to a screeching stop. The cab driver pulled over and said, "Out! Out! First I have to listen to you talk about you're weird kinky bet and your appearance insecurities and I don't even get payed! Goddamn, out!"

Russel and 2D were pushed out on the street, where the rain was still pouring. They were still a couple miles away from Kong Studios. The roads from now on would be pretty empty though, due to where Kong was set up.

"Well I guess we will have to walk, huh?" Russel said, pulling his jacket hood up as they started to walk. He noticed 2D shivering in the rain. "Here. You can have my jacket." Russel said handing it off it him.

2D took it with hesitation. It was gigantic on him and it smelled...liked Russel. 2D couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it wasn't bad. It was also warm from Russel wearing it. "Are ya sure? Cause now you're gonna be wet."

Russel shrugged. "That's fine" he said looking up and closing his eyes. "I like the rain."

2D chuckled, "Why?"

Russel looked at him. "Tough question." He said. "I don't know maybe it reminds me of Del."

2D went quiet. He knew that Russel had only recently lost Del, and it made him really sad when he came up in conversation.

"Ha, ha Del loved the rain." Russel said. 2D let him talk. He thought, maybe, because Russel brought him up on his own, the conversation would turn sour. Russel continued, "He would always take off his shirt and whip around. It was like the ending to Holes or some shit. You ever seen Holes? That's a good movie."

"Yeah, I have. It's a good movie." 2D said, trying not mention Del.

"He liked it cause...I don't know! He was so happy about the d-dumbest shit." Russel said, his voice now beginning to crack. He stopped walking. "Shit... I-I miss him so much."

2D stood there, not knowing why to do. He never felt like he was good in these situations. Russel sank and sat down leaning against a wall in a near by alley way. 2D sat down next to him. Russel's face was in his hands, he was sobbing.

"You okay?" 2D asked softly. He wanted to hold Russel's hand, but he wasn't sure if he should.

Russel lifted his head. "I'm s-sorry, man. I shouldn't have broken down on you like this. I...just..."

"No, no it's okay. " he said. "I'm here for you, just let it out, Russ" 2D was deathly afraid of saying something wrong. He looked at Russel and then decided to hold his hand. "I'll listen" he said in a whisper.

Russel sighed. "I loved him." He said. "It's that's simple. We were solemates I swear. I-I never talk about that but...we were."

2D nodded and tried not to react in the wrong way to this news. He tightened his grip on Russel's hand to reassure him.

"He..." Russel laughed a bit, "he told me he liked he rain, because it was raining the first time we kissed."

"I'm sorry" 2D said.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about...I knew he had to go eventually. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Russel said.

"You must've really loved him."

Russel cracked a sorrowful smile. "I did." He looked up into the sky, still raining down on him. "He would tell me I'm not ugly too, ya know. And I'd deny it and we'd go back and forth tell each that the other was more hot."

"I'm sorry I didn't know..." 2D said.

"No, no it just...reminded me of that and how much I missed him. I hadn't really talked about it until now so I just keep...booking down at random times." Russel said. "I think...I've calmed down now." Russel stood up and 2D followed. 2D realized that they were still holding hands.

But he didn't let go.

They started to walk again. They were silent, but this time the silence was different. It was lighter, comfortable even.

"Russel?" 2D asked.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that you can come to me with that sort of stuff. I'll sit and listen and comfort you. You don't need to do this alone." He said, looking at Russel. "I care about you, yeah? I don't want ya to break down with me, okay?"

Russel stopped and faced 2D. "You don't have to do that D', really I mean I-"

2D stopped him. "No, I care about you Russel. It's not a chore or anything..." 2D put a hand on Russel's cheek. "I do it because I like you."

2D looked down into Russel's eyes. He leaned down and their lips touched. 2D was afraid for a moment, but then Russel put his hand on 2D's back as their kiss continued.

2D pulled back and looked at Russel. He wasn't saying anything.

2D stumbled to talk "Ah...I-I'm sorry. Was that- did I- I'm sorry-"

He was cut off by Russel kissing him again. This time longer, this time more meaningful.

When they pulled away from this one they didn't say anything, they just smiled and continued walking home.

And they were still holding hands.

By the time they got back to Kong Studios they were both soaked.

2D started to head to his room but Russel stopped him.

"Uh...D'. I, uh, I get kinda sad at night...I get nightmares." he said. "You maybe wanna sleep with me tonight?"

2D nodded with a smile.

They went to his room and Russel started going through his drawers. He pulled out a couple towels, a plain t-shirt, and some pajama bottoms.

"Uh here" Russel said. He was sort of awkward in his motions. He went to the oether corner of the room and started drying off and changing.

2D turned away. He tried to give him his privacy. He got dry and changed too, putting on Russel's clothes and once again realizing how big they were on him.

When they were dressed they looked at each and giggled.

Russel Came up to 2D and said, "It's a little big on you, huh?"

"Just a little" 2D said smiling.

They got in Russel's bed and faced each other, holding hands.

"I'll make sure you won't have nightmares tonight." 2D said smiling.

"We'll see." Russel said.

That was the best night's sleep Russel had gotten in a while, and that morning wasn't bad either. They snuck downstairs trying to avoid Noodle, and had a shitty, but happy breakfast.

Then Murdoc came in, rubbing his head.

"Walk of shame, eh?" Russel said.

Murdoc pulled an annoyed face. "The only shame is the girl was scamming me. She said she was getting condoms They she stole my wallet and ran off!" He said. "Goddamn." He said before walking off.

"Wait" Russel looking at 2D. "No. No way."

2D just laughed "Guess I'm getting my room cleaned after all."


End file.
